A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a clipboard, and specifically, a portable clipboard adapted for use both inside and outside a vehicle, being provided with means for securely but removably mounting the clipboard to the steering wheel of an associated vehicle, so that a motorist is provided with a sizeable writing tablet, as well as a place to clip papers, maps, and the like. Moreover, the clipboard of the present invention can be easily removed from the vehicle for use anywhere a clipboard is necessary, being additionally provided with a removable shoulder strap for carrying the clipboard over the user's shoulder or arm and retention clips for retaining writing utensils.
Clipboards modified for use on vehicle steering wheels are known in the art and have presented themselves useful devices. However, the existing devices tend to be useful only in the vehicle, when attached to the steering wheel or column and are often designed in such a way as to have its useful features arranged in one direction; namely the direction defined once the clipboard is placed on the steering wheel. Such clipboards are not as well suited for use outside the vehicle, being difficult to remove from the steering wheel or otherwise, not being appropriately designed for use in a warehouse or other similar location where clipboards are commonly found.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a clipboard that provides ample room for a writing surface when used in association with a steering wheel, and which can be securely, but easily attached to the steering wheel, but which is also removable and suitably designed for being carried and used outside the vehicle.
B. Description of the Related Art
There are a wide variety of clipboards available, including clipboards that are suitable for mounting in a vehicle or more specifically on a vehicle steering wheel. Many of the existing vehicle clipboards are difficult to remove from their mounting, if they are even removable at all. For sales and delivery people who are accustomed to routinely using a clipboard both in and out of their vehicle, difficulties in mounting and unmounting the clipboard can be exasperating and frustrating. Moreover, many existing clipboards are too small to provide sufficient writing room and room for storing a variety of articles and materials, such as papers, business cards, maps, writing utensils, calculators, and the like. Increasing the size of a clipboard, without making it collapsible, however, can mean a bulky clipboard that is difficult to carry around.
Additionally, existing clipboards do not provide means for keeping the clipboard close at hand. Often clipboards are set down in a factory or elsewhere in order to free the user's hands. This can result in the misplacement or loss of the clipboard.
The clipboard of this invention solves many problems in existing clipboards, being adapted for quick, easy and secure mounting to a steering wheel by means of a simply elastic band, being comprised of two hinged portions that can be unfolded to provide a large writing surface or folded to provide a standard writing surface, being provided with a shoulder strap that may be removable so that the clipboard can be closely kept next to the user, having multiple retention clips and strap clips for holding materials, and having a latch for keeping the clipboard in the folded position.
The present clipboard solves many problems found in existing clipboards while being simple to manufacture.